Last Moments
by bookAndMusicLover1
Summary: Tonks and Lupin's last moments together at the battle at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at my little Teddy in anguish. How could he sleep so peacefully in my arms with all that was going on? Remus had left less than half an hour ago when the Order had alerted him to the siege at Hogwarts. He had practically begged me to stay with Teddy. I remember him telling me it was for the best, that Teddy needed me and that he would be okay. He had kissed me goodbye...

Tears welled in my eyes as I remembered. Every passing minute was harder. Not knowing what was going on. Had the battle begun? Was Voldemort already in the castle, leaving a trail of bodies behind him in his search for Harry? Was Remus already one of those bodies?

I winced and the tears rolled down my face. This was the most horrible thought of all. I needed my husband to be all right. I needed to be there with him! Just then Teddy sighed in his sleep. I looked down at him and was torn again. Teddy needed me too. So what was I supposed to do? I felt like my heart was split down the middle.

Then, as I watched, Teddy's hair went from blue to the exact same color and shade as Remus's. I knew then I needed to go. I gently laid Teddy in his crib. Then I ran downstairs. My mother was sitting on the couch.

"Nymphadora, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I- I have to go to Remus." I told her.

"Dora." There was a reprimand in her voice. "What about your son?"

"Remus needs me more than him right now." It hurt me to say it, but I knew it was true. "Will you take care of him?" I was asking now, not just about this night but in case I didn't come back. My mother nodded somberly.

I ran out of the house. Remus had told me they were all Apparating into the Hogs Head pub in Hogsmead. From there, there was a passage to Hogwarts. I turned and in a moment was in the bar.

It was empty. I looked around for the passage. While I was looking around and elderly woman appeared in the bar.

"Do you know where the passage is?" I asked her urgently.

"Yes my grandson told me its through a portrait of a little girl." She replied.

I saw it on the wall and took off for it. The little girl walked back towards a passage and I followed through to arrive in a room it looked like several people lived in. The elderly lady was right behind me and sealed off the passage.

"Tonks!" It was only now I saw Ginny standing by one of the hammocks.

"Ginny! Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

She sort of shook her head and shrugged. "Not really, I know Harry's looking for something and You-Know-Who is here trying to find him and that the school is going to fight. I don't know much else cause my moms making me stay here!" She said bitterly. "I mean-" She started but was cut off when Harry, Ron and Hermione came into the room.

**"Ah, Potter,**" The women said. "**You can tell us what's going on."**

** "Is everyone okay?" **Ginny and I asked in unison.

**"'S far as we know,"**Harry said. I breathed a small sigh of relief though this probably didn't mean much.

I stood listening to the conversations going on in the room, trying to keep calm while I waited for more information. I couldn't help but fidget as I waited to find where Remus was. Harry turned to me.

**"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" **He queried.

I thought back to my baby. Oh how could I leave him? I was choosing between my husband and my child! No! I told myself Teddy was not in any immediate danger, Remus was, and I was doing this to help make the world a better place for Teddy to grow up in.

**"I couldn't stand not knowing- " **I told him feeling my stomach flip over as I contemplated what I might not know already, what might happen still in the moments I stood here talking to him. **"She'll look after him- have you seen Remus?" **I asked urgently.

**"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-" **Harry hadn't finished his sentence before I was off, rushing to top of the steps where I looked through a broken window at the grounds outside. Ginny joined me after a moment.

I looked to see if I could find Remus, but in the dark and chaos below I could find nothing. Aberforth came rushing toward the stairs. He rushed past complementing Ginny's spell work hurriedly.

**"Have you seen Remus?"**I called after him quickly.

He shouted back. **"He was dueling Dolohov, haven't seen him since!" **Dolohov. The first on the list of people who would die tonight for attempting to harm my husband. I thought while I ran after Aberforth. I heard Ginny call after me.

**"Tonks, Tonks, I'm sure he's okay-" **He had better be okay! He had promised he would be okay. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't. I felt the beginning of tears stinging my eyes but I blinked them away, I needed to stay focused. I was now rushing out the doors and looking for any sign of Remus or Dolohov, raising my wand only to defect spells.

"Remus!" I called. "Remus!" I kept yelling and searched franticly. I had a horrible sense of impending doom. It was vital that I find him. Then the crowd broke and with a relief so great I almost fell to my knees I saw him. I ran forward twisting my way through the fighting people.

He was still fighting Dolohov who was slowly managing to push Remus backwards towards the castle wall to corner him. I rushed forward and raised my wand to him.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I watched the green light leave my wand. It was not the first time I had used the Killing Curse in my line of work, but it had never been so easy to mean it. Dolohov however upon hearing my voice jumped back to avoid my curse. I ran to stand by Remus.

He was also looking at me now in shock. "Dora? I thought you were going to stay with Ted-" I cut him off. "I know. I- I couldn't... I couldn't stand the thought that I might never see you again. My mother will take care of him." Dolohov was now firing more curses at us making it it difficult to speak while we fought back.

"Dora he needs his mother." Remus said. I glared back at him. Another Death Eater having defeated his quarry now joined Dolohov against us. "Well you need me too and I can't very well leave now." My voice softened now. "And if I die at least he'll know I died trying to make the world a better place for him."

"Don't talk like that!" He said back to me. "I love you Nymphadora Tonks! I don't know what I'd do without you!" He said deflecting another curse from Dolohov.

Dolohov sneered. "Well you better figure it out cause your not gonna have her much longer, wolf-boy!"

"Then again you won't be around much longer either!" His companion added. Without us realizing it we had been pushed back against the wall whilst we were talking. Both Death Eaters fired more curses at us and we had little room to dodge.

More Death Eaters showed up and filled in the remaining space around us. We were surrounded. I knew in this moment that I was going to die, right here, fighting beside my husband till the very end.

I felt a twinge of sadness that I would never get to raise my precious baby, but I could not bring myself to regret coming here tonight. He had a happy, healthy future ahead of him, I was sure of it, and I knew that it was my destiny to be with Remus, until the very end.

I prepared myself to fight. I may know that I was going to lose, but I was going to take as many of them down with me! I had always known I'd go down fighting.

But then Remus spun me around and I realized how silly that was. Who wanted their last moment to be one of anger and fear? I looked into Remus's eyes and found peace. And I wanted this to be the last thing I saw, the last thing I felt before I departed this world forever.

Everything else fell to the background now. I barely heard the curses, barely saw the green flashes, because as I looked into Remus's eyes, there was so much love, a lifetimes worth, put into that one moment, that I knew I could never look away.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I was noticed my idea with Tonks and Lupin**

**wasn't the most original and I was wondering how you**

**guys think mine compares. Be honest but not mean.**

**I like constructive criticism. Oh and also I was**

**maybe thinking of doing like a whole story of**

**their relationship from the begining. Would anyone**

**be interested? Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
